


Ricordami

by Iboschetto



Category: Il Volo
Genre: Death, Letter, M/M, Main Character Death, Misery, ignazio's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iboschetto/pseuds/Iboschetto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ricordami quando guarderai con gli occhi del passato,<br/>quando niente tornerà più come è stato<br/>e sarò ormai invisibile per te."<br/>Based on il volo song ricordami...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ricordami

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me English is not my first language

Ricordami

Amore mio,

 

It wasn't very good, because after each concert notes that today I sang with particular anguish and sense, and everyone considers it unnecessary to ask the vital drama that caused me in return. I am ready to shout that there is no drama, there is only you, you, you, you are not here,giving me a song to sing to sleep, but you are just not giving live in peace! But I'm accustomed to that joke that is my life now, and run to the dressing room, no longer able to smile falsely. 

I miss looking at you , Singing for you, making you smile,I miss having you beside me.

Here I am resting. Now my life without you, for which I'd have grimaced in pain at my mirror, washed my face and once again become a fake smiling man with confidence . I remember when the door opened and you used to be in my arms and we will have burst into that small room we only knew of, were I could support your amusement, I could make you laugh, I could congratulate you on that excellent performance, I could do ... whatever I have to do to see you smile for one last time.

Just do not come before the end of these , I needed, to hide in the depths of the soul in vain rushing out our love and become such familiar sweet,Piero. 

Our love is an undying flame that will never be consumed to its ashes, it's something I'll cherish until the day of my own grief that I believe it's already at the corner of the street waiting for me.

Because,hear me out carefully Piero when I say this. 

My life is not complete with out you .

Remember me loving you,looking into your eyes tying myself to your life,remember me always waiting for you without rancor or measures.Remember me and remember that you,Piero Barone, you were and still are my only true love.


End file.
